


Every Little Thing You Wanted

by Impala_Chick



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's September 1944 and Easy's in Holland; it's Nix's birthday and Dick doesn't have much to give".<br/>Prompt by and written for hjbender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Thing You Wanted

There was a bitter taste in the back of Winters’ throat and he couldn’t swallow past it no matter how many times he tried.

Winters hadn’t really tasted something like this before.

It must be the taste of failure.

Winters glanced around at all the maps and other paperwork strewn across the desk. If you could even call it a desk – it was more like a piece of wood laid across some stacked up boxes. It was already September, 1944. Market Garden was like a snake with its head cut clean off. The war seemed further from the end then when they had started this whole thing.

Wait, it was September.

Today was September 30th.

Winters scrubbed his fingers through his hair. He had nearly forgotten Nix’s birthday. Of all things to forget, your best friend’s birthday shouldn’t be one of them. Even if there was a war on.

The redheaded officer cast his eyes around the tent that was masquerading as a proper HQ, already knowing he wouldn’t see anything that could make a suitable gift. Winters really didn’t feel like failing again. What could Nix want on his 26th birthday?

Where was Nix anyway?

Drinking. Winters could answer that question himself.

Booze might be able to answer the birthday question as well, now that Winters thought about it. If ever there was a time to take a drink again, it might as well be now. Nix always enjoyed his company when he was just himself; now Nix could have the pleasure of being one of the few to see him drunk.

That’s what he would do for Nix – be a decent drinking partner for once.

Winters needed to have a strategy for presenting Nix with this rather impromptu birthday gift. First, he’d have to track down hooch without getting jumped by any of the rest of the company. Then he’d get good and liquored up before anyone noticed. It had been a while, but Winters suspected it probably would take a lot of booze to get where he needed to be. After that, he’d go surprise Nix and they’d end up having a fun, drunken night suitable for a best friend’s birthday party.

Now all Winters had to do was stick to the plan.

~~~

“Nix? Hey, uh. Lew? You in there?”

There was a series of uneven but rapt knocks assailing the wall outside Nix’s quarters and he rolled his eyes. Someone was excited.

“Ya, in here!”

Winters stuck his head in the doorway, a giant smile plastered on his face.

About damn time. Winters had never made it back to their shared room and Nix had almost been on his way to go look for him.

Nix was about to get up from his seat to give Winters hell for being gone so long, but instead he ended up with a lap full of red-headed paratrooper.

“Are you okay, Dick?” Nix’s eyebrow jerked up as he studied Winters’ face. Winters’ eyes were sparkling and his cheeks were flushed and his arms were wrapping around Nix’s shoulders and Nix was thoroughly confused.

Winters turned his head so that his nose ended up against Nix’s cheek. He breathed out and Nix breathed in the very familiar sent of whiskey.

Ah. Now things were starting to make more sense.

“You’re drunk.”

“No. I mean… yes. You’d be correct in that assumption, honey.” Winters got his feet under himself and gently pushed away from Nix so that he was facing him, his hand on his hip.  
Nix tried to keep the bemused smile off his face, but gave up on that real quick.

“What did you just call me?”

Winters shook his head, causing himself to stumble backwards a little. Nix got out of his chair to place a steady hand on Winters’ arm.

“It’s your birthday, Lew! Happy fuckin’ birthday!”

Winters clapped his hands and hiccupped. Nix gazed in wonder at Winters, who was swaying slightly. He honestly didn’t think he would ever see him this drunk. Never mind that it was his birthday. Nix had kind of forgotten about that. There was a war on.

Nix was only still sober tonight because he had been worried about Winters. Sure, he drank most of the time to drown the worry. But that was only when it came to worrying about things he couldn’t do a thing about. Like himself. Or this damn war.

Winters carefully picked his way forward until he was pressed against Nix’s side, hot breath warming Nix’s neck.

“ ‘m your drinkin’ buddy tonight, sweetheart. I’m your present!” Winters nuzzled into the crook of Nix’s neck, just below his jaw.

Nix figured he should have moved by now, but he didn’t. Winters’ hands were moving under Nix’s shirt to clutch at his waistband.

“You’re really drunk-” Nix tried to keep his breathing even. Winters wasn’t making that an easy job. Both of Winters’ hands were clutching at Nix’s hips, and Nix was forced by said hands to turn around.

“as a present for me.” Nix didn’t mean to whisper it, but he did. They were facing each other, Winters’ eyelashes fluttering against his freckled cheeks.

“Right-O, babycakes.” Winters was positively beaming. He leaned forward and kissed Nix’s ear.

“Well, I guess I better have myself another drink then.”

Winters slapped Nix’s ass as he turned around. Nix jumped.

Nix wouldn’t. He couldn’t. So what if his best friend was a friendly drunk. A really friendly drunk. That didn’t mean anything. That definitely didn’t mean he should take advantage of said best friend while he was drunk. Especially since this best friend happened to be this gorgeous, freckled paratrooper.

This was a huge test of willpower.

Unlike Winters, Nix was kind of used to failure.

And Winters was making this a really tough test to pass in the first place.

Nix pulled the top off another bottle of Vat 69 and watched Winters watch him through half-closed and hazy eyes.

“It’s hot in here. Isn’t it hot in here?” Winters was pulling at his t-shirt, trying unsuccessfully to get it to come off. Winters’ arms resembled floppy spaghetti noodles and he couldn’t get either of his arms to make it all the way through the sleeves.

“Here, let me help.” Nix’s voice came out all husky. He cleared his throat and pulled the shirt over Winters’ head.

“Much better.” Winters gave a little half smile, and his eyes slid closed. His knees started to wobble, but Nix caught him around the middle.

“Whoa, Dick. Maybe we should get you to bed.” Nix started pushing Winters towards the closest bed, despite Winters drawling out his vehement protests.

“But, Lew. I didn’t… I mean I don’t. Uh. Harry said that just one more shot wouldn’t- Goddamn. What was I talking about again?”

“Shh. It’s okay, Dick. Really. Just go to sleep.” Nix gently pushed him down onto the bed, trying not to stare at the way Winters’ chest was heaving up and down.

Winters grabbed Nix’s hands before he was able to pull away. Winters sat up on his haunches, almost nose to nose with Nix.

“Did you have a good birthday? Did I do good?” Winters asked, as seriously as a drunk could ask anything.

“Ya, Dick. This was practically my best birthday ever.” Nix wasn’t even lying. Birthdays back home meant a lot of pageantry and a stressed out Kathy and a gloating mother and too many people Nix didn’t even like. Birthdays had always meant playing a role he never signed up for.

But right now, he could just be Lewis Nixon.

The corner of Winters’ mouth turned upwards in a crooked smile, and right then is when Nix should have seen it coming.

Winters closed the gap between their lips and suppressed Nix’s surprised gasp by sneaking his tongue inside Nix’s mouth.

Nix gasped for a different reason the second time. He could feel Winters smiling against his mouth. Dick tasted like whiskey and cigarettes, which really fucked with Nix’s head. Winters was blindly groping Nix through his clothes and his tongue was moving ever so slowly along Nix’s bottom lip. Winters was pushing up against Nix and breathing harshly, his nostrils flared. There was a whole lot of spit and a whole lot of misplaced tongue swipes because of Winters’ drunken state.

Nix eventually regained his senses. He pushed Winters down onto the bed.

“Stop.” It was the answer to the question Winters was too drunk to ask. With that one word, Winters’ face fell. Nix almost felt guilty, even though he knew he was doing the right thing.

He didn’t have to look at Winters’ crushed expression for long, because Winters’ eyelids fluttered closed soon after that.

Nix released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He carefully lay down next to Winters, his arms tucked tightly to his sides. He stared resolutely at the ceiling, making sure that he didn’t move from his side of the bed. He counted Dick’s breaths to fall asleep.

~~~

Nix woke to the sound of someone upchucking not far from the bed.

“Shit, Dick. You okay?” Nix scrambled out of bed to rub Winters’ back.

“Mmhmm.” Was Winters’ mumbled reply. He put down the puke bucket and gave Nix a tiny smile.  
“Now I remember why I don’t drink.” Winters said, walking over to the sink and splashing his face. He rinsed out his mouth as Nix perched himself at the edge of the bed, watching.

Winters’ gazed out the tiny window as the sun started to come up. He caught Nix’s eyes in the window reflection and stared back.

Nix visibly shivered and Winters turned around. He dropped to his knees in between Nix’s legs. Nix’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth hung open.

“So you didn’t let me because I was drunk. Let me do it know. Happy belated birthday.”

Nix just nodded. Winters deftly popped open Nix’s fly and Nix moaned as his cock was presented to Winters.

Winters smiled before he licked along the bottom of Nix’s cock.

“I heard this is the best way to cure a hangover.” Winters sucked the tip of Nix’s cock into his mouth before he let it fall back out.

“Just, jesus. Don’t stop.”

And that was the answer Winters had wanted all along.

Winters was all business now, exploring what would make Nix feel good. He tentatively licked the head of Nix’s cock while stroking the base. Nix threw his head back and begged Dick to move.

All Nix could see was a mess of red hair as Winters hallowed his cheeks and sucked in as much of Nix’s cock as he could. He moved his head up and down along Nix’s cock, his hands holding onto Nix’s legs. Nix’s hands were gripping the sheets on the bed, and he was panting and letting jumbled words fall from his lips.

Nix came with Dick’s name dripping off his tongue, and Winters scrambled forward to kiss him while Nix’s come soaked Winters’ chest.

Winters pushed Nix down on the bed, and Nix saw the stain spreading across the crotch of Dick’s pants. Nix looked at Winters with half closed eyes, not able to find anything to say. A slow and easy smile graced his face, and Winters was glad that of all the shit going to hell around them, there was still something for Nix to smile about. Winters wasn’t sure why he had been propelled to do what he did and he wasn’t sure if it was okay that it had been so easy in the end. Winters wasn’t sure where they were going to go from here. Winters had no plan; no strategy; no map.

Winters sat up, licking his lips.

At least it didn’t taste like failure.


End file.
